Just In Case
by Prettywitchiusaka
Summary: On their way to the Furhur's mansion, the reality of the situation hits Riza. So she decides to act on her feelings before it's too late. Royai Takes place in 03 canon.


Just In Case

by Prettywitchiusaka

Riza Hawkeye gazed out at the road ahead. The night sky was calm and devoid of star, and in the centre of it all was Furhur Bradley's mansion.

At long last, she and her General, Roy Mustang were going to carry out their plan to assassinate Bradley. She would serve as a distraction, while he snuck in and lured Bradley into an air tight room where he could incinerate him quickly.

It was the perfect crime…Or so she'd like to think…

There was one problem looming over this plan; the Furhur was a Homunculous, an artificially created human who was nigh invulnerable. According to Ed's father, there was only one way to kill them. But the odds of Bradley keeping any remains of his human existence lying around were a million to one. So they would just have to work with what they had.

"Stop the car."

She looked at Roy's reflection in the rear view mirror.

"You're sure."

"Yeah, it's close enough."

Riza nods her head, all while doing her best to keep from blushing. He looked so sharp in that suit, so handsome. The brown brought out the intensity in his eyes more than usual, and he'd even slicked his hair back to keep a low profile.

Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have minded thinking such sinful thoughts about her superior. But now was hardly the time to be having them, not when they were about to execute such a foolhardy plan.

Roy exited the car and took his hat off. He ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up so that his raven locks fell in front of his eyes and along the sides of his face.

Roy stood in place for awhile, almost as if he was processing what he was about to do. No, that's exactly what he was doing, she realized.

Riza sighed. She loved this man and would follow him in whatever pursuit he chose, but it was dawning on her for the first time that there were no guarantees.

They only got one shot to pull this off, and after that no more. If Roy lost Bradley would kill him, and then most likely kill her to keep her quiet.

Even if they won, they probably wouldn't be so lucky. The council will most likely find them guilty of treason and either have them executed, or discharged all together. She had no problem believing her Grandfather would vouch for them, but even he didn't have enough clout to sway their decision.

This may very well be the last time they ever see each other, and she'd be damned if she was going to let him go to his possible death without letting him know what he meant to her.

"Let's go."

He starts walking towards the estate, knowing full well he may already be a dead man walking.

Riza steeled her eyes on him, it was now or never. She threw off her hat and got out of the car.

"Wait."

He stopped and turned to face her. Good, she thought. She walked over to him, noticing the confusion on his face.

"Lieutenant?"

The Lieutenant ignored him. She just kept walking towards him until they were only inches apart.

"There's something I need to say," she said. "Just in case I don't see you again."

He raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Lieutenant, this isn't the time-"

Riza cupped his face in her hands and, without saying a word, kissed him passionately on the lips. She could tell from the way he flinched that he was surprised by her sudden actions, maybe even wondering if she'd lost her sanity.

But she didn't care; she slipped her tongue in his mouth and pressed herself up against him. Hoping, even praying he wouldn't reject her advances.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for him to answer her kiss. He kissed back and wrapped her in his strong embrace, making joy rise in the pit of her stomach.

Not long after, she broke their kiss and stared into his eyes for what felt like an eternity. He looked confused and yet, oddly satisfied. Almost like he'd been waiting for an opportunity like this as long as she had.

Oh, who was she kidding? He'd probably been waiting for something like this to happen, too. Roy may be her friend and commanding officer, but it's not like he'd never tried hitting on her before.

And in the face of certain death, the barriers they'd placed between each other didn't seem to matter anymore. Finally, Riza Hawkeye, prized Lieutenant and expert marksmen felt like she could tell her beloved General what she thought of him.

"I love you, Roy Mustang…," she said. "I always have…"

He gasped. Not that she was surprised; she knew there was a part of Roy, however small, believed himself unworthy of a woman's love, even from one whose affection he sought.

But then something happened, something she never thought she'd get to see again before the end of the night. He gave her a smile.

Not his usual smirk that reeked of smug superiority, but a genuine smile. Her heart soared. "I thought we agreed to wait and try us after we accomplished our goal?"

Riza chuckled.

"Well, I figured now was as good a time as any."

"Right…"

They stared at each other for a little while longer before she finally stepped back, letting her fingers savour the touch of his skin just a little bit longer.

She saluted to him and walked back to the car. As she was about to start the car, she watched as Roy strolled over to the driver's side and stood there, confusing her.

She rolled the car window down and asked "Sir?"

The General didn't say anything, he just leaned in a gave her a tender kiss on the lips. Riza's cheeks flared up, but it didn't take long for her to close her eyes and melt into his kiss, however brief it may be.

When they broke their ziplock, Roy looked into her eyes and stared into them for what felt like hours, making her heart flutter.

"Good luck, Riza," he said.

The Lieutenant smiled.

"You, too."

Roy flashed her one last smile before he ran off. Once he was out of sight, Riza took a deep breath and floored it towards the front gate.

They might not make it out of this alive, but at least she could leave this world without any regrets now.

The End


End file.
